Mega Man Zero (game)
Mega Man Zero, produced by Keiji Inafune, is the first of four games in the Mega Man Zero series. Characters * Zero * Ciel * Alouette - Reploid girl taken care of by Ciel. * Cerveau - Reploid engineer. Players obtain the Shield Boomerang and Triple Rod from him. * Copy X - A Reploid based on X's DNA, Copy X governed Neo Arcadia after X sacrificed his body to seal the Dark Elf. When faced with the energy shortage, he labeled innocent Reploids as Mavericks and, as the leader of Neo Arcadia, ordered his subordinates to begin destroying them with extreme prejudice. After his defeat, he is revived by Dr. Weil in Mega Man Zero 3 as Copy X MK-II. * Fighting Fefnir - With two multi-type launchers, Sodom on his right arm and Gomra on his left, Fefnir leads Operation Scorched Earth. He is one of the Four Guardians designed to protect Copy X. Fefnir is constantly seeking worthy opponents to fight, and if it seems as though he's always picking a fight with Harpuia, it's only because he acknowledges his prowess in battle. Even in his battles with Zero, Fefnir's main concern is to get the most out of the experience. * Sage Harpuia - The second of the Four Guardians, Harpuia is a Reploid with terra-forming capabilities used for aiding the humans in resettling the Earth after the destruction of the Maverick Wars. He must combine with his giant Mechaniloid to employ his full terra-forming abilities, but even on his own he is able to manipulate a weather orbit, allowing him to control the weather over a limited area. * Fairy Leviathan - As a Reploid able to control currents and water temperature, Leviathan has paired up with Harpuia to execute large-scale projects aimed at helping humans re-populate habitable areas. She is the third of the Four Guardians. Though not particularly fond of violence, she seems to enjoy her battles with Zero for some reason. She is often found underwater, saying that "land is too dusty." * Hidden Phantom - Leader of the anti-Resistance intelligence unit, the "Cutting Shadow Squadron." The other commanders do not think much of Phantom and his calm, quiet demeanor; but his loyalty to X is unwavering. Phantom feels no mercy for any who oppose X. Upon his defeat at Zero's hands, Phantom self-detonates in a desperate attempt to take Zero with him. Phantom, Copy X, Fefnir, Harpuia and Leviathan all appear in a series of mini-games in Mega Man Zero 3. * Anubis Necromancess III - A member of Fefnir's Jin'en Army, Anubis attacks using his cane, summoning a pair of walls with spikes on top to smash Zero. He also summons Pantheon Zombies. A modified version of him, Anubis Necromancess V, appears in Mega Man Zero 3. * Asura Basura * Blizzack Staggroff * Guard Orotic * Hanumachine * Herculious Anchortus * Hittite Hottide * Maha Ganeshariff * Pantheon Core * Rainbow Devil Story The year is AD 22XX. The Sigma Virus, a malevolent virus which drove the Reploids berserk and instigated the costly Maverick Wars, has been stopped by Mega Man X. After the wars were over, the people of Earth began to rebuild the planet. Neo Arcadia was established by X as a paradise for the humans, a place where Reploids and humans could live in peace. However, the governing council soon became overcome with paranoia about Reploids turning Maverick, and thus began persecuting them mercilessly. Ciel is a Reploid Researcher who has been searching for a substitute energy to help ease an ongoing energy crisis. Seeing the mistreatment of Reploids, she fled with a group of them to an abandoned city. She has been searching for Zero, who fought with X during the Maverick Wars over 100 years prior. As she and the Reploids are chased by the army of Neo Arcadia, she moves deeper into the forgotten city, searching for the legendary Reploid, for she believes Zero is their only hope against the government. Gallery Image:MMZ4Alouette.png|''Alouette'' Image:MMZ2Cerveau.png|''Cerveau'' Image:MMZCopyX.png|''Copy-X'' Image:MMZFefnir.png|''Fighting Fefnir'' Image:MMZHarpuia.png|''Sage Harpuia'' Image:MMZLeviathan.png|''Fairy Leviathan'' Image:MMZPhantom.png|''Hidden Phantom'' Image:AnubisNecromancess.png|''Anubis Necromancess III'' Image:AsuraBasura.png|''Asura Basura'' Image:BlizzackStaggroff.png|''Blizzack Staggroff'' Image:GuardOrotic.png|''Guard Orotic'' Image:Hanumachine.png|''Hanumachine'' Image:HerculiousAnchortus.png|''Herculious Anchortus'' Image:HittiteHottide.png|''Hittite Hottide'' Image:MahaGaneshariff.png|''Maha Ganeshariff'' Image:PantheonCore.png|''Pantheon Core'' Image:RainbowDevil.png|''Rainbow Devil'' Box Art Image:MMZJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:MMZCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:MMZEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:MMZOST.png|''OST'' Category:Mega Man Zero Games Category:Mega Man Games